The New Demigod
by fangrrl
Summary: New demigod arrives at camp! New characters, new era! What dangerous journeys will these demigods face, what grief must they overcome and what cabin do they stay in? Will they survive or will they be a demigod chicken nugget! Find out here!


**I just felt like doing something with OC's so sorry if it's not that interesting, but yeah, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson books or anything canon in this passage**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

My name is Camila Brookes. I didn't know what my life was going to come to before, but now I do. If I could go back and change it, well I would. But it's not up to me, it's up to the fates. This is my story, hopefully you don't have a similar encounter.

This morning was not a normal one, but then again which ones are? I put on normal clothes, I did normal things, I ate normal breakfast, I did everything normal. It all started on my way to school. I was walking down to the bus stop and I thought I saw a girl behind me with long green hair. Except it wasn't hair, it was snakes. I turned around rapidly to find nothing there. I thought it was just a trick of the light, boy do I wish I had been right. I arrived at the bus stop and waited a while, until I heard a hiss behind me. _Hisssssss!_ Like a snake, like the women's hair. I jumped up right when my bus came, quickly I boarded and sat down. I heard people murmuring everywhere, wondering why I was in such a hurry. I could care less about what they were saying because I saw her again. Only this time she didn't hide, she was coming on the bus. I froze there shocked with fear, my eyes so wide and my skin so pale. No, I hadn't seen a ghost, I'd seen something worse! I didn't know what to do, but my first thought told me to get off the bus and run far, far away. I opened a emergency exit and ran out, I didn't stop ever, my breath was heavy and my heart pounded, but she was still there right behind me. I turned ever so slowly to see of few snakes withering around. I knew who she was thought, a voice inside my head rang _Medusa_. I couldn't look at her in the eyes, at least that's what I'd learned in Latin class. But she couldn't be real! "Greek Mythology isn't real..." I said quietly. "Oh but yes darling it is!" said Medusa's raspy voice. "Now turn and face me, little girl." I started to turn, but I stopped myself. "Stupid! Stupid!" I said to myself as I took of sprinting again. I couldn't look at her or I'd be turned to stone. I came across a forest, I immediately sprinted through the trees, not once looking back. I had started getting momentum and I was going faster by the second, when of course I had to ruin it. I tripped over a rock and face planted in the dirt. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I rubbed my nose and started running again. I found myself come across large posts holding a sign that said "στρατόπεδο μισό αίμα". Somehow I could read it, it said "Camp Half Blood." I'd been standing there a bit too long because when I finished reading the sign I heard a voice. "Die you demigod scum!". I felt something pierce my arm, I turned and saw a small dagger embedded in my skin. I winced and groaned in pain, quickly I pulled it out and gripped it. I turned around and kept my head low, away from her face. Then I lunged at her and flew to the ground. The dagger by her ribs. She shrieked and fell to the ground dead. I saw strange viles appear, they had something inside. It looked like blood...gorgon blood... I picked them up and put it in my pockets, I wasn't sure what they could do so they couldn't get in the wrong hands. I wasn't thinking straight anymore, I didn't know what I'd just seen or did. Next thing I knew I had stumbled through those posts and found myself looking at a campsite begging for help. A centaur galloped out of a rather large house and I saw cabin lights turn on one by one. Then I was brought inside the large house the centaur had come out of. Wait a centaur, what...? Next thing I knew I blacked out.

I woke up the next day and saw I'd been taken to a bed. I squinted as the sunlight poured in through the windows. There was a girl in the corner, she was sitting on a wooden chair while strumming the guitar. She looked up at me as I shuffled around to sit up. "Hey, you're up!" She said as she walked over to me. I nodded and grimaced as I felt a shooting pain go up my right arm. The arm Medusa stabbed me in. "Don't push yourself." The girl told me as she put some more pillows behind me. I was able to sit comfortably, she then handed me a plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes. I took it gladly, "Thanks." I said smiling a bit. "Not a problem." She said while setting a strange looking glass next to me. It looked weird but she reassured me and told me to drink it. It tasted like my mom's fruit smoothies, yet it looked nothing like them. "Weird." I said as I ate a strip of bacon. She nodded. "Yeah it does taste weird, but it tastes different for people. For me it tastes like my mom's coconut cake." She picked up her guitar and headed out of the room. I finished up my breakfast and walked out. I struggled a bit and noticed my arm was in a cast, how I didn't feel that before I'll never be sure. I saw the same centaur from last night, he had a brown curly beard and brown hair. He turned and saw me, he walked over and smiled. "Good morning, child. You must be shown around camp and get settled in, other than that you can go explore but don't venture to far into the woods. Monsters lurk at every corner, but then again I saw you defeated one." He said as he handed me the dagger that stabbed Medusa."You also had these." He said as he took out two viles. "I'll keep them for you, one can be very dangerous and the other would come to be very helpful." I gripped the dagger and nodded to him to acknowledge everything else. The girl from before walked over and held the door for me. I walked out and for the first time saw the whole place in the light. There was cabins everywhere and people were practicing archery, training with swords, riding canoes and more. "So what exactly is this place?" I asked the girl. "It's a protection camp for special people like us. The term we're called is demigods. One of your parents is a Greek god or goddess." I waited for everything to process through my brain. "Greek Gods? That can't be right, they're fake!" I said as we passed a group of campers. I heard one of them mumble 'New Kid'. "Oh they're real alright and don't say that stuff in front of Mr. D." She said with a stern look. "Who's Mr. D?" I asked suddenly curious. "He's the camp director, he was banned here by Zeus when he chased an off limits wood nymph. He's an actual god, he is the god of celebration and wine! A great combination!" She said pointing him out from the crowd. He was a strange looking man with a tiger print hawaiian shirt and a diet coke in one hand. I nodded. "By the way, I'm Danielle, daughter of Apollo." She said. "Nice to meet you, Danielle. I'm Camila, daughter of a random god." I said smiling. She laughed and walked over to a cabin. "You'll be staying here in the Hermes cabin. Your new temporary home until you're claimed." Danielle said as she walked up the steps. I followed behind her and opened the door, it was so crowded. Danielle stayed in the doorway watching me venture through. "Well get yourself situated, if you need anything you can ask me or the Hermes cabin counselor." She said before waving and closing the door. This was going to get a lot of getting used to.

 **I hope you liked it, sorry it's so small though. I'm working on more chapters so stay tuned readers!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Once again, I own nothing except for the original characters! Anything canon is not mine!**


End file.
